


Apple Cider and Daydreams

by thebattlingbard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattlingbard/pseuds/thebattlingbard
Summary: Regina is trying to work out how to tell Emma that she loves her and she decides to do this by daydreaming the conversation.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Apple Cider and Daydreams

Is this it? She thought, doomed to a life of unrequited love and unrequited lust maybe she was better when she closed her heart off to even the remote possibility of love and romance in her life. The problem was that Emma will always be in her life now, she will see her walk down the street, they will go into battle together, celebrate Henry's milestones together. Dammit she will never be free of Emma swan. But if she was being honest she didn't want to be free of her, she was used to having suffering in her life, even if some of that suffering was by her own hand and a part of her actually liked having this secret, she liked sneaking glances at Emma when Emma was looking the other way she liked memorising what the saviour was wearing that day, those tight jeans, the white tank- top and that god damn leather jacket that made her hot just looking at it. She loved that jacket but she liked it best when Emma took the jacket off to reveal those beautiful arms of hers, arms that Regina imagined would make her feel very safe if she was to be wrapped in them.

The thing is, they make magic together and that isn't even a metaphor they literally make magic together sometimes nothing works until they put their hand on top of each other's which means they must have some sort of connection right? Maybe it's Regina's love that is making it work. What if it's Emma's love that's making it work also? This thought made Regina excited now she just has to find out if Emma feel the same. Sod it, she thought, I'm just going to tell her. What the worst that could happen? After all surely telling someone that you are in love with them is better than trying to kill them all the time? They've come through so much that this, this is just a small thing really. But, that's the thing though, it isn't small this is huge, huge for Regina letting someone into her heart again after all these years that's not something that comes easy but what's even bigger is the fact that she wants to tell that person and face her fear of being rejected and of being humiliated but she's scared of what would happen to her if that happened, if the worst came to the worst would the evil in her overcome the good that she has fought so hard to keep because the price of losing her goodness would be losing Henry and that's a price that is just way to high. She could get over Emma given enough time but she would never get over the loss of her son.  
  


* * *

Regina decide to play about in her head the ways she could tell Emma. First of she thought about inviting her over to the house on a night when Henry was with the two idiots she imagined the conversation.

“Glad you could make it over Miss Swan"

“what do you want to see me about Regina”

“All in good time. Would you like a glass of cider?"

“Sure"

She imagines handing the glass to Emma and they sit down at the dining room table.

“Miss swan" She quickly corrected herself

“Emma. I have something I want to tell you and it's very hard for me as it's delicate subject matter"

Emma replied in a quizitive mode

“ooookaaaay"

Regina continued

“you and I have a complicated relationship"

Emma scoffs and replied

“you can say that again"

Regina smiled

“And things have not always been easy for us but we've gotten to a point where we tolerate  
each other, do we not?"

“Yes, we do seem to have turned some sort of corner"

Regina asked a hard question scared of the answer

“How does that make you feel?

“For the sake of our son it makes me very happy as he is much happier now that we're not trying to kill each other. But, if I've to be honest, I'm still not that comfortable around you yet"

That last deceleration seemed to stab at Regina. She need to know more

“Oh! Why is that?"

“Regina, you cursed a whole land. you've killed people, you've even killed people you love. When things don't go your way you get with the magic and hurt everyone around you"

Regina was silent for a few moments leaving Emma to wonder if she went a bit too far.

“you're right of course but surely even you can see that I'm making an effort to be better for Henry's sake.”

“That’s what worries me Regina. I'm worried that you're doing this for all the wrong reasons"

“You think Henry is a bad reason?"

“No, of course not, but if you don't truly want to do it for yourself then it could be easy for you to slip back to your old ways, especially if the worst thing in the world happens. We seem to fight evil in one form or another every other day and what if, one day, Henry is hurt or even killed. What would happen to your goodness then?"

“Then I would have you to help me. Wouldn't i? Haven't we gained enough ground with each other that we could help each other in our time of need?"

“ I would try to help you Regina of course I would but you're not always the easiest of people to communicate with. In fact tonight is the most honest we've been with each other for a long time, if not ever."

Emma looked concerned

“Regina, what's this really about?"

“Don’t think I'm quite ready to tell you yet.”

She slightly tips her glass of cider in Emma's direction

“At least not until I've had a couple more of these"

The thought of having some apple cider, even in a daydream, made Regina crave some so she broke from her dream and went over to her drinks cabinet and poured herself a large glass of her famous cider. It looks like even in a dream she can't seem to allow herself to tell Emma how she feels. She walked over to her sofa and kicked off her shoes and lay down, rearranging the cushions so that she could get comfy. She was going to work this conversation out if if kills her. She closed her eyes and went back into her imagination and tried to remember when she left off.

Emma was getting impatient and she let this reflect in her voice

“I don't have time for this Regina, just tell me why I'm here"

Regina took a large gulp of her drink and managed to finish the glass, she sat it down, poured another, took another gulp and then a deep,breath and she started to speak.

“Okay. After Daniel I never thought I would fall in love again and I actually never wanted to, it's far too painful and you can lose yourself, become someone else someone you never intended to be. Do you think that I wanted to grow up and become the Evil Queen? Of course not. I wanted what a lot of little girls want, to find my prince and get married. Instead, I found my stableboy and a broken heart and that took me to a very dark place as well you know. But something has happened that i did not expect and it happened with someone I did not expect. Emma, I feel in love."

She beamed a big smile a smile that showed true happiness.

Emma smiled back in spite of herself or because she was genuinely happy for Regina she wasn't sure which.

“ Oh, okay. That's, uh, great Regina. Who's the lucky guy?"

Regina clasped at her glass with both hands for reassurance and support

“That’s just it, it isn't a guy"

Emma smiled

"So, who's the lucky... girl?

Regina looked down at her glass scared, unable to look at the woman who holds her heart. She replied softly with trepidation

"It’s you"

Even thought it's not real Regina had to open her eyes and lean over to take a drink to steady her nerves. Feeling daft that she's let a silly fake dream effect her so. She lay back down closed her eyes and continued. 

Emma was stunned into silence and had a look of shock on her face

“Oh Regina, I...”

Regina jumped in before Emma could finish her sentence

“I'm sorry. Sorry. I shouldn't have told you it was selfish of me. I know you don't feel the same."

Emma reaches for Regina's hand. This is the first time ever they have had this type of physical contact but it felt right that it should be in this moment.

“Regina, I don't feel the same but I'm so glad that you told me. This is the breakthrough that our relationship needed . Do you think we can move forward from here?"

Regina withdrew her hand and use it to wipe a single tear away

“Yes, Yes Miss Swan I think we can"

Regina wasn't best please with this outcome of her dream, why does she always go to the negative first? So she decide to be a bit more positive with the 'fake' outcome. And started the day dream again from the point of her telling Emma it was her.

* * *

“ It’s you"

Emma was stunned into silence for a moment. But once she had processed what she had just heard she stood up and moved away from the table and towards Regina.

“Are you just going to stay silent Miss Swan? I don't expect a declaration like that to go unanswered"

Emma replied in a seductive tone

“Oh, I don't intend to leave it unanswered Mayor Mills"

With that she made her way to Regina and leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

“And it’s, Emma, remember?!”

She kisses Regina again

“Does that answer cover anything you need to know? Or do you need more clarification"

Regina replied playing along with Emma's game

“Oh, I think I need more clarification, this cider is going to my head"

With that she stood up and clapsed Emma's chin with both of her hands and pulled her into a deep, hard and long kiss. As the kiss got more passionate regina reached over to Emma's shoulders and slid off her jacket revealing those arms that Regina covated so much. She broke the kiss

“you are so beautiful Emma, it's no wonder I'm in love with you"

She started to kiss her cheeks, her chin and down her throat. This started to get Emma very aroused.

“Oh, Regina you really need to stop doing that” Emma quietly insisted but she didn’t mean a word of that and Regina knew it. 

“Do you love me Emma?"

Emma replied in a breathless tone

“If I say no would you stop what you’re doing?"

Regina replied muffled as her mouth had found her way to Emma's right shoulder and she was busy kissing it.

“No"

“Then” Emma sighed

“ I don't honestly know. But I'm here right now and I'm wanting you to keep doing what you’re doing. Please Regina” she begged in between sighs. 

She cupped Regina's chin with her hands and looked straight into her eyes

”Take me to bed” 

Regina responded by manoeuvring the pair of them over to the sofa

“The Sofa will do” laughed Emma as she reached over to pull out Regina’s blouse.

Regina looked at her, smiled and replied 

“Good, the bedroom is too far away and I want you now!”

“Emma, let's make magic together"

Emma burst out laughing at the utter cheesiness of that line

“Just get back to kissing me and we'll forget you even said that"

Regina laughed along with her

“Your wish is my command"

Emma was sitting on the sofa and Regina had made herself very comfy sitting on Emma's knee with her legs spread either side of the saviour. She took complete control of the situation and was kissing Emma and allowing her hands to explore the underneath of Emma's tank-top, each stroke of Emma's breasts brought sighs of elation from Emma

“you know I've imagined what was under these tops of yours for so long now"

Emma was intrigued and eager for some dirty talk

“what sort of things did you imagine?

Continuing to stoke her breasts Regina started to share her fantasies with Emma safe in the knowledge that they will go no further

“I would look at you at granny's when you didn't realise I was looking and I imagine pushing you up against the counter, kicking your legs apart, kissing you, them I would put my hands under your shirt to feel your hot, Supple breasts and then I would lift your top up so that my mouth could find your nipples. I would work your left one first and then your right one would find it's way to my mouth"

“show me" Emma said with breathless anticipation

Regina did just that, her hands made her way up Emma's stomach, with gentle touches and butterfly light strokes of the tips of her fingers . She kissed and licked her stomach playing close attention to the belly button which made Emma groan slightly. She took off Emma's shirt, kissed her lips and made her way backdown to her chest. 

Cupping her breast she leaned in a began to kiss them, the left one and then the right noticing that she was doing so she was starting to get wet between her own legs and if she was wet then she hoped Emma would be but she wasn't ready to find out just now, right now she wanted to concentrate on kissing Emma's breast. She stopped for a minute and said

“These are more amazing than I ever thought they would be"

Sucking the left nipple she noticed that Emma squirmed a little she took this a sign to continue she played with the nipple between her teeth, giving it a gentle bite.

Emma gave out small cries of joy

Regina did the same thing with the right one and then she placed her hand over her right nipple as if to soothe it. Emma took that hand and placed it between her legs. She was very forthright with her instructions and breathlessly said

“I want you to touch me.“

She could barely speak for gasping for air

“I've never wanted anything so badly than I do know. Please Regina."

Regina silently obliged and put her hand down Emma's underwear and slowly began to rub her hand up and down. Kissing Emma's as she did so, the harder they kissed the faster Regina's hand went. Emma quickly and loudly came with a shudder"

“Fuck!"

Emma panted

“Never thought that would happen between us"

Regina laughed gently

“Oh, don't think for a minute that were done now. I have you tonight and I'm not letting you go"

Emma kissed Regina climbed on top of her and said

“Thank God”

Regina opened her eyes smiled and vowed to continue this dream a later on. Still unsure of how to proceed but decide to leave that decision for another day.

The End 


End file.
